Edward White and the Seven Ponies
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast *Snow White - Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Prince Charming - Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) *Queen Grimhilde - Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Old Hag - Greg Universe (Steven Universe) *Doc - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Grumpy - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Happy - Applejack (My Little Pony) *Sleepy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Bashful - Rarity (My Little Pony) *Sneezy - Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Dopey - Lightning Bliss (The Rift Cafe) *The Magic Mirror - Princess Luna (My Little Pony) *The Huntsman - Garnet Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe) *Prince Charming's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Tentomon Palmon Gomamon Patamon & Gatomon (Digimon) as Extras *The Raven as Gloop & Gleep (The Herculoids) *Vultures as Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Forest Animals as Animals (Evan Almighty) Scenes #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Edward White and the Seven Poniess Part 2 - Mephiles the Dark's Magic Pony #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 3 - Edward Meets Charlie/"I'm Wishing/One Song" #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 4 - Mephiles the Dark's Dark Demands/Into the Woods/Edward Runs Off #Edward White and the Seven Animal Ponies Part 5 - Edward's Forest Animals & Digimon/"With a Smile and a Song" #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 6 - Edward Elric Discovers a Cottage #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 7 - "Whistle While You Work" #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 8 - Meet the Ponies/"Heigh-Ho!" #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 9 - Edward Elric Explores Upstairs #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 10 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Edward White and the Seven Poniess Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 12 - The Animal Friends Discover Lindsay #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 13 - Edward Elric Meets the Animal Friends #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 14 - Supper's Not Ready Yet #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 15 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" #Edward White and the Seven Poniess Part 16 - Deceived/Mephiles Disguises Herself #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 17 - "The Ponies Yodel Song" #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 18 - "Someday My Princess Will Come" #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 19 - Bedtime #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 20 - Greg's Evil Plan #Edward White and the Seven Animal Ponies Part 21 - The Animal Friends Leave For Work #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 22 - Edward Meets Greg Universe #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 23 - Race Against Time #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 24 - Edward Elric's Death and Funeral #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 25 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Edward White and the Seven Ponies Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood *Hazbin Hotel *Sonic the Hedgehog *Steven Universe *My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic *Digimon Digital Monsters *Evan Almighty *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Secret of NIMH *The Rescuers *Home on the Range Poster Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Snow White.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Snow White Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) as Prince Charming.png|Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) as Prince Charming Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Queen Grimhilde.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Queen Grimhilde Greg Universe (Steven Universe) as The Old Hag.png|Greg Universe (Steven Universe) as The Old Hag Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) as Doc.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) as Doc Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Grumpy.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Grumpy Applejack (My Little Pony) as Happy.png|Applejack (My Little Pony) as Happy Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Sleepy.jpg|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Sleepy Rarity (My Little Pony) as Bashful.png|Rarity (My Little Pony) as Bashful Fluttershy (My Little Pony) as Sneezy.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony) as Sneezy Lightning Bliss (The Rift Cafe) as Dopey.jpg|Lightning Bliss (The Rift Cafe) as Dopey Princess Luna (My Little Pony) as The Magic Mirror.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony) as The Magic Mirror Garnet Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe) as The Huntsman.jpg|Garnet Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe) as The Huntsman Spirit the Horse (Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron) as Prince Florian's Horse.jpg|Spirit the Horse (Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron) as Prince Charming's Horse Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Tentomon Palmon Gomamon Patamon & Gatomon (Digimon) as Extras.jpg|Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Tentomon Palmon Gomamon Patamon & Gatomon (Digimon) as Extras Gloop & Gleep (The Gerculoids) as The Raven.jpg|Gloop & Gleep (The Herculoids) as The Raven Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Vultures.jpg|Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Vultures Animals (Evan Almighty) as Forest Animals.jpg|Animals (Evan Almighty) as Forest Animals Gallery Category:Uranimated18 Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs